wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Old Gods' forces
}; padding: 0em; |above = Old Gods' forces |abovestyle = font-size: large; padding:5px; |image = |caption = The Twilight Citadel |headerstyle = |affiliation = True Horde (Y'Shaarj's forces) |labelstyle = padding-right: 0.2em; |datastyle = |label1 = Main leaders |data1 = Killable Killable Y'Shaarj Killable Presumably other Old Gods |label2 = Secondary leaders |data2 = / Benedictus Twilight Council * |label4 = Population |data4 = |label5 = Main races |data5 = Black Flight Twilight Flight Elementals Naga Qiraji Stormforged |label6 = Other races |data6 = Races of former members from Alliance and Horde Ascendants Druids of the Flame Blackrock Orcs Gronn Ettin Arakkoa Merciless one Anubisath Obsidian Destroyer Mechagnome Fire giant Polar Furbolg Murloc * Deep Sea Murloc Dragonkin * Chromatic * Corrupted * Nightmare Firelands Denizens * Flamewaker * Molten Giant * Fire hawk Skywall Denizens * Djinni |label7 = Main capitals |data7 = Twilight Citadel, Ulduar, Ahn'qiraj, Nazjatar, Rift of Aln |label8 = Other major cities |data8 = Neferset City, Shadowforge City, Grizzlemaw, Zul'Farrak, Blackrock Spire |label9 = Base of operations |data9 = Twilight Highlands, Ulduar, Silithus, The Rift, Skywall, Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom, Firelands, Maelstrom, Twilight Realm, Emerald Nightmare, Twilight Caverns, Blackfathom Deeps, Rift of Aln. |label10 = Theater of operations |data10 = Elemental Plane, Twilight Realm, Outland, Emerald Dream and Azeroth. |label11 = Main language |data11 = Faceless |label12 = Secondary languages |data12 = Nazja, Qiraji, Kalimag, Common, Draconic, Low Common, Orcish, various others |label13 = Main factions |data13 = Old Gods, Twilight Hammer, Black Dragonflight, Iron Army, Ahn'Qiraj, Nazjatar, Emerald Nightmare |label14 = Other Membership |data14 = Neferset tribe, Galak, Dark Iron clan, Sandfury tribe, Sethekk, Dark Conclave, Frostpaw tribe, Redfang tribe |label20 = Population |data20 = "Number in the millions" (claimed)Karsh Steelbender Quotes}} The forces of the Old Gods are a vaguely united "faction" of all the entities and organizations that serve the Old Gods. This page is an attempt to list them. In recent times its members either serve the Old Gods directly, or just ally with Deathwing, to achieve their own objectives with the support of the Old Gods. Although they suffered a crushing defeat long ago, and the Old Gods along with most of their minions had been imprisoned, the Old Gods' activities on Azeroth have been steadily increasing, culminating in the Cataclysm, when they launched a major offensive in a attempt to expand their influence and eventually reshape Azeroth to their wishes. As the Old Gods are behind most of the plots in Warcraft one way or another, this list of forces under their "control" is expansive. Membership Major members Old God's creatures and creations The old gods have spawned and favoured many creatures throughout the ages for their servitude: * The Faceless, are mysterious monsters related and often employed as soldiers by the Old Gods.Quest:Proof of Demise: Herald Volazj ** Faceless General, giants with hardened shell they seem to led the faceless into battle. ** are faceless that are employed underwater. ** Faceless Shadoweaver are mask wearing faceless that are employed as casters. * Merciless ones are aquatic parasitic aberrations that appear with other servants.Mindbender Ghur'sha *The Forgotten Ones are unfathomable horrors of a long forgotten time.The Forgotten Ones **Iso'rath and Soggoth the Slitherer are thought to be forgotten ones. * The Old Gods keep Azerothian Hydras demigods as pets. **Gahz'rillaKai'ju Gahz'rilla Intro and Aku'maiDungeon: Blackfathom Deeps are two of those. Twilight's Hammer A cult created out of the now defunct Twilight's Hammer orcish clan, they now enslave the elements around them and give their lives for promises of eternal power. * The Mutant Orge Cho'gall is The Leader of the Twilight's Hammer and the first of the ogre magi.World of Warcraft: The Comic *The Twilight Council are a group that also lead the cult, it is presumed they rule solely after the death of Cho'gall, it's only known member is .Quest:Followers and Leaders *Before Cho'gall or the Twilight Council the cult acted on the orders of the Abyssal Council a powerful group of elemental nobles.Quest:Lords of the Council *The cult has various members the most notable are: ** Mortal betrayers from Alliance and Horde. ** Various ogres are attracted by the promises of power of Cho'gall. *** Cho'gall has made some disciples in his former likeness.Quest:Gor'kresh ***The Ogres of the Mo'grosh clan, led by .Quest:Servants of Cho'gall ***The Ogres of the Bloodeye clan.Quest:Ogres & Ettins ** A number of Gronn joined the cult, notably .Quest:Skullcrusher the Mountain ** Some Ettin have followed the Bloodeye ogres into the Twilight's Hammer.Quest:Ogres & Ettins ** The Dark Iron clan has been divided and some decided to join the Twilight Hammer and .Quest:Demanding Answers ** The Sand trolls of Zul'farrak allied with the Twilight's Hammer in a desperate attempt, led by .Quest:Water They Up To? ** Various mortals have joined the cult, attracted by the promise to ascend and "reborn" as elemental ascendants.Encounter Journal ***The judged which mortal where worthy of Elemental Ascension.Encounter Journal. ** Many Bound elementals have been found serving the Twilight Hammer member. Black Dragonflight and the Servants of Deathwing * Led by the Aspect of Death the Worldbreaker, formerly the benevolent the Earth-Warder, Aspect of Earth and the Black Dragoflight, driven mad and corrupted by the Old Gods.The History of Warcraft - Chapter I: Mythos, pg 4The History of Warcraft - Chapter I: Mythos, pg 6 * The Black Dragonkin of the Black dragonflight.The History of Warcraft - Chapter I: Mythos, pg 4 * The Chromatic Dragonkin of the Chromatic dragonflight, a experimental dragonflight created and led by .Blackwing Lair (underdev) ** Only the Drakeadons seems have survived and used by black Drakonid Slayers as combat pets.Blackwing Descent * The Twilight Dragonkin of the Twilight dragonflight. ** Led by , their creator.Night of the Dragon * Some groups of Stone dragons of Deepholm are controlled by Deathwing.Quest:Don't. Stop. Moving. * The Dark Horde is a renegade group of various races, that reject the leadership of the Horde, they are stronger in the Burning Steppes.Blackrock Spire ** This group is controlled by , Deathwing son, trough the self-styled Warlord Rend Blackhand.Blackrock Spire ** Orcs of the Blackrock and Black Tooth Grin clan ** Many orcs in the dark horde summon imps, felhounds, and felguards.Burning demon mobs in Blackrock Spire ** Forest trolls of the Firetree and Smolderthorn Tribes ** Ogres of the Firegut, Spirestone and Stonegullet clans ** The Dark Horde has corrupted Dragons of all dragonflights. ** Worgs that are trained by orcs, the progeny of Halycon and Gizrul the Slavener * Deathwing and the Dark Horde employs various Goblin mercenaries.At BlizzCon 2009 it was said that Deathwing's plate armor was made by goblins. 's forces * Yogg-saron, the old god sealed in Ulduar employed many different forces, that he corrupted to spread his influence: ** Faceless, led by the general Vezax.Ulduar Bosstiary ** The corrupted titanic creations of Ulduar *** Formerly led by the corrupt Prime designate Dungeons - Ulduar *** Titanic watchers like Thorim, Freya, Hodir and Mimir and their servants.Quest:The Reckoning (Storm Peaks)Quest:Fate of the Titans **** Hodir's many Winter servants in The Halls of Winter. **** The nature guardians that serves Freya in The Conservatory of Life. **** The Mechagnomes have been enslaved to the old god's service trough Mimiron.Quest:Slaves of the Stormforged ***** and their Clockwork constructs. ***** The enigmatic mechagnomes have adopted Gelbin Mekkatorque's invention, the Mechanostrider. *** Fire giant like Fjorn, Volkhan and Ignis that forged a lot of constructs for the Iron Army.Quest:Mending FencesQuest:Diametrically OpposedUlduar Bosstiary ** The army commanded by the Assembly of Iron *** Iron dwarfBrann's comments when Sjonnir The Ironshaper is slain *** Iron giantQuest:Mending Fences *** Iron golemQuest:Facing the Storm *** Iron vrykulBrann's comments when Sjonnir The Ironshaper is slain *** A Plated proto-drake, which the only known is Razorscale made from the former broomother Veranus.Ulduar Bosstiary ** The remnants of the world tree Vordrassil, which houses the city Grizzlemaw, is under yogg-saron influence together with it's inhabitants, the polar furbolg.Quest:Ursoc, the Bear God ** The Iron dwarves are capable of bending the stone giants to their will by the use of runes, turning them into Runed Giants. C'thun's forces * C'thun sealed himself in Ahn'Qiraj to heal himself and shaped a ancient race to his purposes. ** The insectoids of the city-Kingdom of Ahn'Qiraj found in the southern part of Silithus.Prophecy of C'Thun *** Formerly controlled by the . *** It's primarily ruled by it's Qiraji inhabitants. **** Qiraji prophets are a type of qiraji who command powerful mental abilities.Staff of the Qiraji Prophets **** Qiraji emperors are the rulers of the qiraji.Twin Emperors *** The Qiraji have built and enslaved many constructs for war. **** Anubisath Built and enchanted to be the guardians of Ahn'quirajMonsters of Ahn'Qiraj - Anubisath ***** Horusath A improved version of Anubisath, which the only known is Ossirian the Unscarred.Monsters of Ahn'Qiraj - Ossirian the Unscarred **** Obsidian Destroyer A creature made of Obsidian, related to the Tol'vir. Monsters of Ahn'Qiraj - Obsidian DestroyerAsk CDev 1 *** And have many Silithid Servants of 15 castes grouped into 12 hives. Quest:The Calling Empire of Nazjatar * Nazjatar is the great empire of the naga and is built under the seas of Azeroth. * Ruled by the Empress of Nazjtar .The History of Warcraft - Chapter I: Mythos, pg 7 * The former highborne that served the queen were turned into Naga by a mysterious force. ** Naga sea witches are revered spellcasters of the naga.Naga sea witch unit ** Naga lords are red male naga warriors with shells and other sea creatures fused to their bodies. * The naga have enslaved many races: ** Many members of the Alliance and Horde.Quest:Slave Labor ** MurlocQuest:Atrocities *** Deep Sea MurlocLady Naz'jar fight in Throne of Tides *** Mur'gulNaga faction in Warcraft III * They have also tamed many of the ocean creatures. ** Snap dragonNaga faction in Warcraft III ** Dragon turtleNaga faction in Warcraft III ** CouatlNaga faction in Warcraft III ** Tube wyrmNaga faction in Warcraft III ** Leviathanian Kraken *** The naga have bent Ozumat the patriarch of all kraken to their willEncounter Journal The Emerald Nightmare * Is a mobile area of corruption within the Emerald Dream, sparked by the Old God N'Zoth.World of Warcraft: StormrageBlizzcon 2010 - WoW Quests and Lore Panel * Led by .World of Warcraft: Stormrage * The Nightmare has corrupted various beings in the dream. ** The Dragons of Nightmare, the corrupted members of Ysera's Brood. World of Warcraft: Stormrage ** Xavius still has satyr followers.World of Warcraft: Stormrage ** The Mysterious Shadow satyr.World of Warcraft: Stormrage. The Firelands minions of Ragnaros * , ruler of the Firelands has agreed to ally with Deathwing to burn down the world tree of Nordrassil.Encounter Journal * The second in command of Ragnaros minions is the Majordomo of the Firelands, formerly this position was occupied by Executus, now it's occupied by the former Archdruid Fandral StaghelmEncounter Journal * Fire elementals are the servants of ragnaros, shaped in various forms.Firelands (instance)Molten Front ** Flamewakers are living fire elementals. ** Fire Revenants are the main infantry of Ragnaros army. ** Lava elementals are a conglomerate of both fire and earth elementals. ** Molten giants are the brutal and cunning front-line defenders of Ragnaros' army. ** Core hounds are the vicious but faithful servants of Ragnaros and his minions. ** Fire hawks are large fiery birds, native to the Firelands. ** Hell hounds are fiery hounds, native to the Firelands. ** Lava worms are gigantic worms, native to the Firelands. ** Cinderweb brood is a brood of fire spiders, native to the Firelands. ** Firekin * Many Night elf druids have betrayed the Cenarion circle in Hyjal, and joined Ragnaros, using his power instead of nature called the Druid of the Flame. ** The leaders of this group are Majordomo Staghelm and Leyara. The Skywall minions of Al'akir * , ruler of the Skywall has agreed to work with Deathwing to find the re-origination device created by the titans.Encounter Journal ** serve directly under Al'akir.Encounter Journal * Air Elementals are the servants of Al'akir, shaped into various forms.Vortex PinnacleThrone of the Four Winds ** The Djinni are the nobles of the air elemental hierarchy. ** The Lightning revenant are the main infantry. ** The Storm dragons protect the Vortex Pinnacle. ** Turbulent Squalls. ** Empyrean Assassins . * Some mortal tribes have served with Al'akir. ** The Centaurs of the Galak tribe serve Whrrrl, one of the lords of skywall.Quest:Go Blow that Horn ** The Tol'vir of the Neferset tribe, joined with Al'Akir armies to regain their lost stone bodies.Quest:Traitors! Former allies * Neptulon's water servants ** Used to work for the old gods before the imprisonment in the Elemental planes. * Therazane's earth followers ** Used to work for the old gods before the imprisonment in the Elemental planes. * ** Some of the nerubians allied with the Qirajis before the War of the Spider Organization and former members Before the coming of the titans, the old gods had control over the elementals and they acted on the battlefield, the same cannot be said in current times when the old gods are still weakened by the titans' attack and imprisonment eons ago, they whisper and corrupt powerful individuals so their armies can help them complete the Hour of Twilight, the mysterious objective of their forces. The Faceless ones and the forgotten ones directly serve the old gods and the old gods fancy Hydra demigods, like Akumai and Garhzilla has pets. Ahn'Qiraj Ahn'Qiraj is a fortress city in southern silithus, and it's the home of the qiraji a race descended from the aqir, that were shaped by C'thun, from the silithid. They first threatened the world with the War of the Shifting Sands, where they were sealed inside their own fortress city.Prophecy of C'Thun They tried a new offensive but utterly failed against the Might of Kalimdor, ending with the death of the Twin Emperors, rulers of the qiraji, and with them their master C'thun.Quest:C'Thun's Legacy Cho'gall and the Twilight Hammer took over Ahn'Qiraj while he mutated, and tried using C'thun's corpse to corrupt the Med'an the soon-to-be Guardian.World of Warcraft: The Comic, Hard Choices Ulduar's Corruption and the Iron Army Ulduar is where the old god Yogg-Saron was sealed, but it wasn't strong enough to stop his influence from spreading over the milleniums, corrupting the Prime-designate LokenDungeons - Ulduar, the other Titanic watchers (Frejya, Hodir, Mimiron and Thorim)Quest:The Reckoning (Storm Peaks)Quest:Fate of the Titans, and other titanic constructs, like giantsQuest:Mending FencesQuest:Diametrically Opposed and mechagnomes and their creationsQuest:Slaves of the Stormforged. With control over the Forge of Wills, the corrupted Loken started creating a new army like many other's of the titan's creation's (earthen, giants and vrykul) but made of iron instead of stone and empowered by runes.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25626575587&sid=1 However the Explorers League together with the Kirin Tor and the Horde mounted an offensive against Yogg-Saron's forces and managed to kill him and save the corrupted watchers, except for Loken which was killed earlier by heroes in the Halls of Lightning, and with the death of the Prime designate, Algalon the observer came to Azeroth to judge its corruption in order to re-originate it. Deathwing servants Neltharion the EarthwarderThe History of Warcraft - Chapter I: Mythos, pg 4 was corrupted during the War of the Ancients into the service of the Old Gods, and with him his dragonflight, and renamed himself Deathwing. The History of Warcraft - Chapter I: Mythos, pg 6 However he suffered wounds too great in the events of the Day of the Dragon and had to retreat into Deepholm to heal himselfDungeon: Stonecore, beating the stone dragons into submission to serve himQuest:Don't. Stop. Moving., in his absence Sintharia his mate, and his two sons Onyxia and Nefarian took over his dragonflight. Onyxia tried to control Stormwind much like his father tried to control Lordaeron, but was eventually found and killed by Varian in her lair.World of Warcraft: The Comic Nefarian tried to create a new army, he recruited the many races of the Dark Horde, and stole the eggs of the other dragonflights and created the short lived Chromatic Dragonflight, among other experiments, he was killed by heroes.Blackrock SpireBlackwing Lair Sintharia travelled to Outland to recruit the Fel Horde, Sintharia meeting with Overlord Mor'ghor in Netherwing Ledge and experimented with egg of the Nether dragonflight to create the most powerful dragons in Azeroth: the Twilight dragons, however she was killed by her own creation Dargonax.Night of the Dragon With the Cataclysm, Deathwing and his flight returned and resurrected Sinestra and Nefarian as undead, the latter which resurrected his sister onyxia, reinforced by Sinestra creation the Twilight Dragonflight, they allied with the elemental lords, Ragnaros of the Firelands, and Al'akir of the Skywall, and together with the Twilight Hammer they work to bring the Hour of Twilight.Encounter Journal Emerald Nightmare The emerald nightmare is a infection of corruption in the emerald dream, a realm designed as the titans plans for Azeroth, sparked by the Old God N'ZothBlizzcon 2010 - WoW Quests and Lore Panel. It turns makes sleeping people into "Unwaking" and turned some of Ysera's noble brood into shadows of their former selves.World of Warcraft: Stormrage It's led by the Nightmare Lord Xavius, the first satyr, but was beaten back to the Rift of Aln by Malfurion. however the Nightmare still influences Azeroth, as shown by the regrowth in Southern Barrens during the Cataclysm.World of Warcraft: Stormrage Twilight Hammer Cult The Twilight Hammer Cult is a former orcish clan off the planet Draenor that has turned into a destructive cult hell-bent of reshaping the world of Azeroth. Originally based in Sithilus in the mist of the cataclysm they have been found to recruit member of both the Alliance and The Horde with doomsayers claiming the destruction of the world itself and promising its members glory and power. Other then the Horde and Alliance they have influenced weaker or desperate factions, including the almost extinct sand trolls and the rebellious dark iron dwarves, led by Cho'gall and the Twilight Council, they attempt to claim the Twilight Highlands for the Old Gods who they believe the world's true masters, and eventually all of Azeroth itself.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm More recently with the fall of Cho'gall at the hands of Azeroth's champions Archbishop Benedictus now dubbing himself the "Twilight Father" has risen to guide the remains of the cult. Empire of Nazjatar In the end of the war of the ancients, after the shattering happened, queen azshara and the highborne tried their best to keep the waters at bay, but struck a pact with a mysterious power that turned them into the reptile Naga.Warcraft Encyclopedia: Naga Now as underwater inhabitants in a sunken city they worked their way into shaping a underwater empire, enslaving many aquatic races like murlocs, and taming many beasts like tube wyrms, coualt, dragon turles and snap dragons, with Azshara leading them and against beings like Leviroth and the KvaldirQuest:The Emissary. In recent times they have begun invading land, controlling the echo isles for a short whileQuest:An Ancient Enemy, and some supported Illidan in the outlands before his death in the hands of Akama and Maiev . In the Cataclysm they have begun a campaign in Vash'jir against the elemental lord of water, Neptulon and his servants in a attempt to obtain his trident that controls the seas, and his realm the Abyssal mawsQuest:A Revenant's Vengeance. Elemental Planes In ages past, the Old Gods controlled the elementals through their lieutenants, the elemental lords. However, the lieutenants were defeated by the Titans, and then imprisoned within the Elemental Planes.The History of Warcraft - Chapter I: Mythos, pg 3 Nowadays, the Old Gods have little control over the elementals. Only Al'akir and Ragnaros allied with Deathwing, the Old Gods' tool, while Therazane and Neptulon directly oppose them.Encounter Journal Skywall and Al'akir Free from the imprisonment of the Skywall, Al'akir and his air elementals quickly joined forces with Deathwing in a attempt to obtain the re-origination device the titans left in Uldum. To fight the Tol'vir, his ancient enemies, he called the support of the Conclave of the Winds and Skywall's many denizens.Raid: Throne of the Four Winds Firelands and Ragnaros Ragnaros allied with Deathwing when he was promised to burn Azeroth together with his minions, without Therazane or Neptulon interference, he decided to start with the world tree of Nordrassil with the support of the Twilight HammerEncounter journal, prompting the druids of the Cenarion Circle and the Ancient Guardians to oppose him, he was beaten back to the Firelands by Cenarius, Hamuul and MalfurionQuest:The Firelord, and after some days of preparations, the druids are prepared to invade the Firelands and kill Ragnaros forever.Patch 4.2 preview Deepholm and Therazane Therazane however hasn't liked the old gods plans for Deepholm her prison, after Deathwing broke the world pillar, endangering her plane and azeroth Quest:Deepholm, Realm of Earth, and a invasion by the twilight hammerDiamant the Patient in Deepholm, she and her kin made a temporary alliance with the earthen ring to solve those problemsQuest:Audience with the Stonemother, that the old gods indirectly caused. After the pillar is rebuilt she requests the Hero for help her rebuild Deepholm, damaged by the old gods' forces.Quest:The Stone Throne Abyssal Maw and Neptulon Neptulon was attacked by the naga backed by the old god's faceless ones, in a attempt to conquer his realm, and after a confrontation with Lady Nazjar and Ozumat he was beaten back to the Abyssal Maw, the heroes attempted to rescue himDungeon: Throne of the Tides, but ultimately failed as Neptulon was quickly taken away by Ozumat.Ozumat fight in Throne of Tides Beyond Azeroth More old gods exist beyond the five of azeroth, but it takes significant power to summon themAsk CDev 1 and their influence can be seen mostly in Outland. The Sethekk and the Dark Conclave Arakkoa serve a mysterious master, and the latter group, magically augmented by Gul'dan's curse, attempt to summon their master, which they call it a ancient and powerful evil. He looks similar to C'thun, another old god, and when the hidden mob name is revealed, he's called a Summoned Old God.Ask CDev 1 The Black Blood of Draenor are oozes and the oozes of azeroth have been various times associated with the old gods, and it's very similar in name to Black Blood of Yogg-Saron, a ore made from the blood of the Old god Yogg-Saron.Quest:... and a Batch of Ooze Harbinger Skyriss is a servant of the old gods, a qiraji prophet much like Prophet Skeram of Ahn'qiraj, is imprisoned in the Arcatraz of Tempest Keep. According to A'dal, he seeks to usher his masters' vision of conquering all of the worlds in the universe. Quest:Harbinger of Doom Notable leaders Known Old Gods * † * † * * Ancient and powerful evil Secondary leaders * ** ** ** * † * * Twin Emperors ** † ** † * † ** *** † *** † *** † * Queen Azshara Speculation Capital? It can be argued that the Old Gods' prisons are the capitals of their forces. They are: * Chamber of C'Thun, Ahn'Qiraj (formerly) - C'Thun's location * Prison of Yogg-Saron, Ulduar - Yogg-Saron's location * The Rift of Aln and the Rift of N'Zoth - N'Zoth's location * Presumed other locations of other Old Gods. References Sources